


You Can't Drive Fast Enough

by Doteruna



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Baby's got a secret he's keeping from everyone--there's another reason Doc keeps him around.





	You Can't Drive Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the movie tonight and I don't remember all the quotes word-for-word, but I tried. I saw an opportunity for angst, and I took it. I might expand on this, these are just some moments I saw in the movie that caught my attention.

“We have a deal, Baby.”

Baby stared off at the far end of the parking garage as Doc tossed both bags of cash into the trunk of his car, slamming the door loudly. 

“How’re you feeling tonight?” Doc turned towards Baby and reached out, cupping the boy between his legs. “You did well tonight, driving like that. But that’s not the full deal.” His hand moved, and Baby stayed as still as possible, letting the music from his iPod fill his mind as he bit the inside of his cheek. Doc watched him for a second before stepping away.

“Lucky for you, I have to drive my nephew to school tomorrow morning so I’d like to get some good sleep. I’ll see you soon, Baby. Answer your phone.” With that, the older man climbed into his car and sped away, leaving Baby standing alone in the center of the deserted garage, clutching a single stack of hundreds in a white-knuckled hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who’s that?”

It took Baby several seconds to answer around the sudden bitter taste in his mouth.

“My old boss.”

Doc had him outside in a flash, the doors to the restaurant closed behind them and keeping them separated from the rest of the world. Nobody could see them past the thick bushes near the door that Doc steered him towards, one hand clamped around the back of his neck like a collar. He’d left his earbuds in his pocket to speak with Deborah, and he desperately wished he could put them back in as Doc leaned forward and began to whisper in his ear.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” he taunted, letting his free hand wander across Baby’s cheek and neck, down to his chest. “We’re square, but I’m not letting you walk away. Not you. Not with those driving skills, and certainly not with that ass.” He reached around to grope Baby’s buttocks roughly, clumsily through the wine he’d had inside. “I’m never letting you walk away, Baby. You’re mine.” One hand came up to press against Baby’s throat threateningly, the other slipping past Baby’s belt and pressing dry fingers to his hole. “No matter how fast you drive, you can’t ever escape me. You’re nothing without me.”

Baby closed his eyes and tried to think of a song, any song, to take his mind off of what was happening. Several flew past, a few chords or words sliding through his thoughts but he was unable to grasp any of them, unable to hold onto them long enough to focus. The dry fingers at his entrance were painful and insistent, but Doc didn’t hesitate. One finger pushed into Baby, and he inhaled sharply, still sore from the last time Doc had been angry with him. 

At his gasp, Doc smacked him lightly on the cheek. 

“Eyes open, Baby,” he snapped. “Next time I see you, I want you prepped. We can have a little fun before the job. I’m going to walk back in there and finish my evening with my friends, and you’re going to take your little girlfriend home. And you’re not going to say a word about me, isn’t that right?”

“Right,” Baby managed to bite out as the fingers disappeared from his skin, letting his head drop back to crack against the wall he’d been pushed against. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They shot first!” Bats insisted, and Buddy chimed in to agree. Darling just hummed in agreement, ready to say whatever she needed to in order to get her money. Doc stared hard at them for several long moments before turning his gaze on Baby.

“What happened, Baby?” he demanded, and of course Bats tried to speak over him. But Doc ignored him and took a large step forward, forcing Baby to inch backwards. “Tell me the truth. Are we going through with this?” His hand settled on Baby’s hip, out of sight to the other three. His fingers gripped into the bruises already staining the boy’s skin from their last meeting, and Baby couldn’t help but remember the feeling of those fingers on his bare skin. He leaned in to whisper directly into his ear. “Tonight will be so much worse if you lie to me.” 

Baby didn’t answer right away. He was only hours away from escaping with Deborah, hours away from getting out of this hell. He could tell the truth, and the job would be called off. The others would be pissed at him, but Doc would be happy he told the truth. But if he lied, Doc would never know, and he’d know where the team was so he wouldn’t run the risk of running into them in the streets with Deborah…

“Let’s get ready for the job.”

Of course, it wasn’t that easy. Doc pulled Baby into his personal quarters in the compound under the guise of discussing cars, but as soon as the door was shut, Baby’s clothes were being pulled off. Doc kept him in the room for nearly an hour, and when Baby was finally allowed out into the main room to get some sleep, he went to the bathroom first to retch. Doc had torn his shirt, so he crept shirtless from the bathroom to his mattress in the corner. As he turned the bathroom light off, he caught Darling’s eye--she was watching him from her spot in Buddy’s arms, staring at the obvious bruises on his hips. Baby thought he saw a flash of pity in her eyes before she rolled over and cuddled deeper into her lover’s embrace, and Baby swallowed and went to his bed. Only a few more hours, and he would be free.


End file.
